Draco's pained love
by TomKaulitzforever123456
Summary: ummm this is my first story and this is about a girl Kristie who has ben sent to the lord to rule of the world and kill Harry but she realizes what her 'brother' Draco feels about her, what her real family was like, and she learns many things along the wy


17 YEARS AGO

"No! Please no!" Emma yelled holding the new born baby Kristie. Emma's eyes were glowing red and her fangs grew large. She growled at the dementors but she was slowly being pinned in a corner. Don't take her! Stupify!" All of a sudden one of the dementors flew back and disappeared.

"You husband said the same thing now he is dead do you wan't the same fate as him?" A dementor said in a sly voice and he slowly walked foreword. He took off his hood and Emma saw the dementor was Lucius. "Your daughter trained right will be a hundred times more powerful then you and could take over the world." He smiled and took out his wand and pointed it at Emma. "Your time is up Emma goodbye." He was about to cast the spell when his wand was thrown out of his hand. Lucius just chuckled and Emma fell dead. Bellatrix came out of the wall and took the crying baby Kristie. All the dementors left the house and flew to he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Good you got the girl now the prophecy will become true. Voldemort's equal will battle and one will die but soon the daughter of the vampire and wizard born November 12th will take over both sides." Voldemort said turning around facing the girl Kristie. Lucius you will be responsible for her and Bellatrix you will train her. Kristie on her 17th birthday will become a dementor along with your son Lucius and on Kristie's 18th birthday she will rule everything." Voldemort said smiling holding the girl Kristie while she smiled and giggled and so did Voldemort. "She will be a powerful vampire but we want that side controlled on her 17th birthday it will take over and she won't be able to control herself until her 18th birthday. Bellatrix I want you to train Kristie's Wizadry side where she can use her powers without her wand, heal, and read minds. Lucius take Kristie and go."

"Yes Master." They both said and flew off to the Malfoy mansion.

NOW

"Fuck this I hate this class at least Snape is teaching it." Kristie whispered to Goyle. Kristie was 5'6, long black hair with a large dark green streaks, her eyes changed color on her mood but were usually dark green with a silver ring in them because she was pod to be a slytherin, she had many curves with a size D bra, She can be very bitchy and the queen of slytherin and most people hate her but the guys still drool over her looks, Draco and Kristie are as close as people can get without dating.

KRISTIE'S P.O.V

*sigh* I can't wait for this damn class to be over I am just so fucking hungry I am about to eat Potter I can't believe Bellatrix and Lucius are making me keep this vampire thing a secret. My fangs are so hard to hide right now. I… fuck why am I not telling Snape he knows about this.

"Kristie pay attention." Snape said looking at me curiously.

"Snape I got to go and s does Draco." I said. Draco looked at me quickly and I changed my eye color to black with a red ring and thank god Draco knew what the problem was. I ran up to Snape and Draco followed I showed Snape my fangs but they are twice as big as usual. Snape was shocked and told the class he would return so he dragged Draco and I to the hallway. I honestly don't know why he is freaking out so much.

"I am calling your father I want you to go hunt with Draco until you are full I will excuse you from the rest of your classes go!" Snape pushed us and I grabbed Draco and went vampire speed to the forest. I stopped next to the forest and dropped Draco.

"You should sat here." I said to Draco worried he knows I have issues lately with my hunting.

"No I am going with you," He said kissing my forehead.

SNAPE'S P.O.V

"What do you want Snape I am busy." Voldemort said.

"It is Kristie the transformation is starting." I whispered in the phone.

"Bloody hell, ok I want you to tell Lucius right when your teaching is over now go." I hung up the phone and cussed again and again. I walked into the classroom and Potter was talking to Weasly so they know I can tell.

"150 points taken from Gryffindor Potter Weasly."

KRISTIE'S P.O.V

Shit, shit, shit, shit ,shit! I couldn't control myself crap! I carried a unconscious Draco out of the forest. I ran vampire speed to professor Snape's office he had no class at this time. Shit I am screwed I am covered in tears because I hurt my best friend.


End file.
